minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
CotV Chapter Twelve
My head swam. I was weak. I can't begin to describe how dizzy I felt. "Ugh..." My first coherent thought was of recent events. I take that back, my first coherent thought was of the pain I was in. I'd only last felt that way when the creeper exploded on me. My second thought was of recent events. I remembered explosions and dogs. There was a guy. Adventuring clothes. Far Landers armor. Goggles. Then everything else rushed into memory and I remembered where I was. The Corruptis. The dark city. I jumped to my feet. Where in the city was I? I seemed to be out in the open. The stuff underneath me might have been dirt once. One of the city walls was close to me. Ruins of buildings stood around me. Collapsed houses, floating blocks, towers with chunks missing, and more. This was a wasteland. The only thing I could see that I recognized was the Reskimit Tower, tall and imposing. Though it was quite well-built, it too was missing chunks. Everything that hadn't been corrupted was covered with a strange purple mesh. It wriggled and twisted like it was alive, giving the city an eerie pulsing feeling. I appeared to be in a park. The corrupt dirt underneath me looked like there was grass on it, and there were the remains of trees all around. Bushes, saplings, and one lone flower. But Alex was gone. "Alex!" I yelled. "Alex!" We had to have gotten separated. The ender pearl must have broken or something when we got in here. She didn't call back. I didn't hear her voice at least. I hoped she heard me. I didn't know my way around this place. I ran forward. We had to try and meet at the tower. She'd be there... wouldn't she? There was a weird, white fog. The sky above me was orange. It cast an eerie glow onto my surroundings. The place was lifeless. Dead, empty, yet still strangely alive, as if the pulsing purple growth was a mycelial matrix of connections and life. There weren't any tall buildings around me. It looked like I was in a suburban neighborhood or something, but with tall walls far away. The city had to be hundreds and hundreds of blocks long, and the same amount wide. How would I ever find Alex? The park was quite small, only about the size of a small house, so I stepped onto the obsidian road. The colors seemed to be grayed and muted, less vibrant, less saturated. I felt impossibly alone. I drew my sword instinctively, even though it was still light out. The whole place had a horribly dark, slimy feel to it. That wasn't just the feel, it was getting dark. Oh no. I immediately remembered the dark, purplish zombies I'd seen crawling around the outside of the wall from the cave. I hoped I didn't run into one. I tightened my grip on my sword just in case. I thought I heard a sound. Did I? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a crumbling. The orange sky was looking horribly bloodred. I heard another sound, like crumbling. Was it a building? Maybe that was it. Was that a shadow? I wasn't sure. I didn't know where I was, what I was doing, or when I'd be attacked. I decided the best course of action was to bolt for the Reskimit Tower. Inside it I could probably find something I could use to contact Alex, if she didn't get there first. I began to run. I definitely heard a zombie groan. I made it past three buildings. Did they know where I was? Were they behind me? I turned around. Oh holy mother of all lords, yes they were. They were horrid. They had the look of zombies, but with a purple tint. Their skin was charred and cracked. They were horrid, and they looked to be much more powerful than normal zombies. I skidded to a stop. There was a giant crack in the ground in front of me. I'm talking ravine-huge. There was no way I was clearing that gap, so I turned to my side. That was definitely a corrupt creeper. I turned to the other side. More corrupt zombies. I was cornered against a sheer drop further down than the fog let me see. I turned around to face the onslaught. My only chance was to fight them off, but there was no way I could do that. I had to try, though. I raised my sword as they got closer. I jumped to my right and got a shot on the creeper, and leapt back to the middle. I chopped at a zombie and swung at another. I was hit from the side with force. I stabbed the oncoming zombie back with my sword, but there were more everywhere. The creeper exploded. I was knocked through the left group of zombies. I was out of the fight, but the crack was still huge and I was getting really weak. It was extremely dark. The zombies were still following me, and the crack split at the end. There were a lot of houses, but not enough space between the scattered blocks for me to get through. There really was no escape. I turned to the ravine. I saw what might have been water. It had to be. It was my only chance. On the far side of the ravine, across the giant pit, was a waterfall. I was slammed into again. The zombies were back. I slashed at one, but there were too many. The water was my only escape from this. I was about to die. I jumped out into the ravine, and blacked out. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV